


You can sit beside me when the world comes down

by Bradypus_pygmaeus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is the best boyfriend I can think of, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Seriously he just holds her and is there for her without pushing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradypus_pygmaeus/pseuds/Bradypus_pygmaeus
Summary: So I spent the whole morning writing a second chapter, hope you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

Les Jardins du Trocadéro always were the place she got the most inspiration for her designs, but today the first and most important thing Marinette had to do was clear her mind in order to not drown in the sea of her emotions. Right now, she wanted to hide from the world and hadn't expected to be seen by anyone as she sat around the corner in a more quiet area of the park.

"Okay, so who do I have to murder?"

Marinette flinched at the sound of his voice. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to regain her composure and forcing a smile. Chat Noir had adopted the habit of creeping up on her, startling her each time he seemed to appear out of nowhere. She turned her upper body around to face him.

"Cha-AAAHH!" For a moment, she screamed at the top of her lungs when she realized that this time it wasn't Chat Noir creeping up on her. She would have sworn it was Chat, judging from his voice. She had heard it many times before, loud and strong, shouting during a battle and whispering into her ear when he visited her on her balcony in the evenings. She knew his voice almost like her own. Or so she had thought, until now, when it was clearly someone else talking, but with Chat's voice.  _Just a coincidence,_ she thought,  _there are many people whose voices are quite similar, aren't they?_

"A-Adrien! You scared me!" A blush made its way onto her cheeks as she tried to find words. "Not to say you are scary or something, you certainly are not. In fact, you are the most un-scary person I know. I mean...  Hi Adrien." For a moment, she forgot the reason why she had needed to clear her mind in the first place. She shyly waved at him, trying but failing to hide her nervousness.

"Hey Marinette, can I help you?" He asked, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Help me? With what?"

"Um... You were... I saw you..." He took a deep breath. "Why were you crying?"

"Oh..." She replied, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes again. "You saw that..."

He stepped towards her, crouching beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, but it's alright if you don't want to talk to me about it. I just want to be there for you, Prin-MARINETTE!" He had almost screamed her name in a high-pitched voice and Marinette noticed he was blushing hard.

"Thank you, Adrien. It's just..." She stopped talking to think about what she was going to say. He had taken her by surprise but now the memories came back like a tidal wave, crashing over her and wrecking her defenses like a dam that breaks by the force of the water. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore but she didn't care. She once again knew he had broken her heart only an hour and a half ago. She cried for a few minutes, head nestled between her knees. It was obvious that Adrien did not know what to do, but he stayed there nonetheless.  _He hurt me so bad, why does he seem so sincere about wanting to help me now?_

"It's just-" She started once more, not sure about how or even whether to finish this sentence. Again, she forced back her tears. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I can't. Not now, at least. But don't worry, I'll be fine," she said after thinking for a while.

"Oh, okay. I understand that," he replied with a sad smile on his lips. "Would you rather be alone? I can leave if you want me to." He lifted his hand from her shoulder and retreated slightly.

"Thanks, Adrien. I kind of appreciate that you want to help me, but I can't handle this right now." She tried to smile at him and turned away.  _What am I doing? I've always wanted him to notice me and now when he finally does, I push him away and pout? Maybe all this mess was a misunderstanding. Maybe he didn't want to hurt me. Maybe he- Oh who am I kidding. The message was clear. There was no room for any misunderstandings._

When Adrien left, the waves of emotions that had formed and grown during their conversation came crashing down on her and she struggled to keep her head above the water. When she had no energy left to fight she surrendered and let the current carry her thoughts wherever they would end up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent the whole morning writing a second chapter, hope you enjoy it!

A few hours later, Chat jumped across the roofs of Paris directed towards their usual meeting point: the Eiffel Tower. Upon arriving, he noticed a small figure on one of its metal beams, seemingly curled up into a red ball of sadness with black dots and blueish-black pigtails.

"My Lady?" He sat down next to Ladybug, facing towards her, and wrapped his arms around her tiny figure. "It looks like something is bugging you," he smirked, before noticing her lack of reaction. She hadn't even moved to push him away when he hugged her. "Hey, Bugaboo." He gently turned her chin towards him and frowned when he saw the tears in her eyes and the streaks running down her cheeks. "What's wrong, Ladybug?" He tried to gain her attention once more. She barely looked at him and seemed to be focused on keeping her tears inside.

"I'm here for you, if you want to talk, but if you don't, I'm just going to hold you." He pulled her in and she fell to his chest. Still obviously struggling with her feelings, she gave in to the warmth of his body and finally let her tears flow. He gently wiped some of them away, careful not to hurt her with his claws.

"Chat, I..." She said after a few minutes of silence, just before crying again, this time sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay, my Lady. I'm here," he said, holding her and rubbing circles on her back.

"I know it's unfair to tell you," she started after regaining control of her breathing. "I know you have those feelings for me and I don't want to hurt you. But I need someone to talk to."

"Whatever it is, Ladybug, I'm here for you. Don't let my feelings stop you from telling me what you think and what is bothering you." He gently pulled a stray strand of hair from her face and wiped away another tear.

She exhaled a long breath to steady herself and began explaining. "Do you remember this other boy I told you about?" He nodded and thought about that evening he had confessed his feelings to her on a roof illuminated with candles. She hadn't told him his name, however. "He... He is in my class and yesterday one of my classmates invited the whole class to her birthday party today. He said he would be there but he didn't come. He wrote his friend a message saying he didn't want to attend a party I was present at because apparently his childhood friend, who by the way is a spoiled brat and constantly insults all of my classmates and me, convinced him that I am bad company and lower class."

_Chloé!_  He thought.  _That sounds a lot like Chloé Bourgeois. But that would imply that Ladybug is talking about my class. Of course! Rose has invited all of us but I couldn't go because Chloé came around and-_

"My Lady? Can you excuse me for a little moment? I will be back in no more than five minutes. Is that okay?" He felt her shifting as his hold loosened.

"Sure, Chat," she said with a sad but reassuring smile.

"I promise I will be back soon," he said and jumped off the metal beam. He landed on one of the now empty platforms and detransformed. Plagg flew out of his ring and groaned. Adrien handed him a piece of Camembert before pulling out his smartphone. He tapped on the messenger app and opened the most recent chat. It was his chat with Nino and there it was. A message he hadn't sent, let alone written. But it was there.

> "Hey Nino, I will spend the day with Chloé. I didn't want to go to the party anyway, seeing as Marinette will be there. Chloé is a lot better than a random baker's daughter."

He read it to Plagg and both of them were beyond shocked. "How dare she?!" He muttered, before realization struck him.  _Ladybug is in my class. She said that the boy she likes didn't want to go because of her. Marinette! She is Marinette! Now I know why she is so upset. And why she didn't want to talk to me earlier. Of course! And she was that hurt because-_

His eyes widened and his lips formed into a big smile when he put his smartphone on the floor before calling for Plagg to transform him. After transforming, Chat Noir put the smartphone in one of his pockets and used his staff to raise himself back to his lady. She hadn't moved and seemed to be engulfed in her thoughts again.

"Chloé."

Ladybug instantly tensed up and turned around to face him. "What?"

"Chloé," he repeated calmly. "I have to murder Chloé Bourgeois."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Murder Chloé? Chat, please tell me you are not serious right now. Why would you have to murder her?"

He settled down next to her and handed his phone over. She reluctantly took it and started reading the message. "Because I never wrote this text, Princess. Chloé visited me and I forgot my phone with her in my room when Nathalie called me. When I came back, Chloé told me the party was cancelled. That's why I didn't go. I'm so sorry."

"How could I be so blind? Of course he would never write something like that. Adrien is-" He watched her closely as the realization hit her even harder than it had hit him before. "Adrien," she whispered, raising her hand to touch his cheek, as though to confirm he was real.

"Hey, Mari," he replied, cupping her hand with his and smiling. A flicker of fear appeared in her eyes and he immediately knew what she was thinking. "No, Bugaboo. Don't even start to think about it. I'm not disappointed in any way and I still love you. Actually, I love you even more. I just hope that you still love Adri-"

His words were cut off by her lips pressing against his.


End file.
